


Worship

by helsinkibaby



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Comment Fic, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-30
Updated: 2012-12-30
Packaged: 2018-01-05 19:55:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1097981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I don't worship things that are younger than me."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worship

Methos has found that over a thousand years, life tends to grant one a certain perspective, a way of looking at the world. A way of not getting caught up in the petty day to day struggles, the wars, especially the ones over religion. 

"I don't worship things that are younger than me."

How many times has he said that, meant it? 

But now, one of those religious texts he scoffed at seems to mock him.

He'd been proud, haughty even, but he'd also been wrong. 

Because when Alexa lies in his arms, there are no other words to describe his feelings. 


End file.
